1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device capable of preventing detachment of a circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, flat panel display devices, such as a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device and an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) display device, include a plurality of pairs of electrodes which generate an electric field and an electro-optical active layer interposed therebetween. The LCD device may include a liquid crystal layer as the electro-optical active layer, and the OLED display device may include an organic light emitting layer as the electro-optical active layer.
The OLED display device may emit light using energy generated when holes and an electrons respectively injected from an anode and a cathode are combined with each other in a light emission unit, such that colors may be displayed. The OLED display device may have a stacked structure in which a light emitting layer is disposed between the anode serving as a pixel electrode and the cathode serving as an opposing electrode.
Such an OLED display device may include a circuit board which is mounted with electronic elements for driving the OLED display device. The circuit board may be bent in a pad area of a display panel and located on a rear surface of the display panel, such that the circuit board is not visible and downsizing is achieved. Due to the advancement in reducing the thickness of the OLED display device, a diameter of the bent portion of the circuit board is further decreased, such that a crack may appear at the bent portion of the circuit board and a detachment defect may occur between the display panel and the circuit board. Accordingly, as the thickness of the OLED display device decreases, a defect ratio may increase due to the circuit board.
Accordingly, in order to realize a product with higher device reliability, a structure for preventing detachment of the circuit board is desirable.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology and as such disclosed herein, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to a corresponding effective filing date of subject matter disclosed herein.